Natsu Claus
by yuki2341
Summary: .: ¿Y si no tuvieras con quien pasar la navidad? ¿Si te negaste a las propuestas de tus amigos? ¿Si... Santa Claus tuviera un hijo? A Lucy Heartfilia no le gustaba la navidad por el hecho de que sus padres nunca estaba, pero que tal si recibiera la visita de alguien ¿Amaría la navidad?:. Nalu Feliz Navidad mis queridos lectores


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**.:Natsu Claus:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 de diciembre- 3 días para Navidad**

La blanca nieve caía por toda la ciudad, los techos, las calles, los árboles, todos blancos, cubiertos de nieve. Pero eso no le importaba a la gente, ellos seguían caminando por las blancas aceras, los padres compraban regalos, luces y árboles mientras que los niños jugaban en la nieve, algunas parejas se paseaban por ahí.

Pero ellos no nos interesan.

La persona que importa aquí es una chica rubia que va corriendo por la calles. Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, de 18 años, rubia de ojos chocolate y con una figura envidiable.

_Beautiful_

Cargaba dos bolsas de regalo, una en cada mano, esquivaba a las cientos personas que inundaban la calle audazmente, siguió así unos minutos más hasta llegar a una gran y hermosa casa adornada con luces de distintos colores y con una gran chimenea de ladrillos, saco las llaves de su bolsillos y abrió la puerta.

_**Tadaima**_- grito al entrar

La casa era todavía más hermosa desde dentro, la sala de estar tenía las paredes hechas de ladrillos decorativos color crema, el piso de madera pulida, una chimenea, una alfombra en el centro con rayas gruesas negras y cafés con una delgada línea dorada que separaba una raya de otra, sobre esta había una mesa de centro redonda hecha de cristal con un pequeño florero con flores rojas, y algunas tasas de porcelana, había un sillón de piel negro para dos personas a lo largo de la alfombra y otro sillón individual igualmente negro de piel a lo ancho, un gran estante de madera con barniz negro con una pantalla de 50 pulgadas y en las otras secciones había fotografías y algunos libros , al fondo de la habitación había unas escaleras de caracol con el barandal de metal pintado de negro y los escalones de madera.

Dejo las bolsas en uno de los sillones y noto que en la mesa había una pequeña carta, la tomo y empezó a leerla

_Querida Lucy_

_Papá y yo tenemos un viaje de negocios, fue de último minuto, perdón por no poder pasar estas fechas contigo, deberás lo lamentamos, no sabemos exactamente cuándo volveremos, puede ser dentro de una semana o tal vez tres, mientras tanto cuídate mucho y no olvides poner el árbol de navidad_

_Con cariño_

_Mamá_

Suspiro. Sinceramente ya lo esperaba, dejo la carta sobre la mesa y fue al ático. Saco algunas esferas de distintos colores, lazos, un árbol artificial, luces y la estrella. Volvió a la sala y empezó a poner el árbol, empezó armando el árbol, luego fue colocando las esferas en todas sus ramas, algunos moños y las luces, se alejó un poco para ver mejor el árbol

Sonrió

Realmente se veía muy lindo, pero faltaba algo muy importante…

La estrella

La tomo y trato de colocarla pero el árbol era muy grande y no alcanzaba, además si se acercaba más tiraría los adornos así que mejor dejo la estrella en la mesa. Coloco los regalos que había comprado debajo del árbol y fue a la habitación de sus padres, del closet saco dos regalos perfectamente envueltos (Después de un tiempo averiguo donde escondían los regalos sus padres) ambos decían Para Lucy, regresos a la sala y los dejo bajo el árbol, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión

Especial navideño

Especial navideño

Especial navideño

Apago la televisión y miro el reloj: _09:34 pm,_ estaba cansado así que decidió que se ira a dormir, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, del ropero saco su pijama y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, logro dormir.

**23 de diciembre- 2 días para Navidad**

Despertó por el sonido de su alarma, adormilada la apago y se levantó de la cama, froto sus ojos y se estiro un poco, tomo algo de ropa y una toalla; entro al baño.

Después de algunos minutos salió vestida y aseada. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo alta pero con el fleco libre, tenía un suéter rayado negro con blanco sobre una blusa negra, unos jeans entubados y unas Converse de bota negros con las agujetas de cuadros blancos con negro, estaba un poco maquillada resaltando más la belleza de su rostro.

Arreglo su habitación y bajo hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco un trozo de pastel de fresas -regalo de una de sus amigas, Erza- y se hiso un café con leche, desayuno tranquilamente. Cuando termino lavo sus platos y fue hacia la sala para mirar un rato la televisión

Especial navideño

Especial navideño

Especial navideño

Anuncios

Especial navideño

Suspiro frustrada, no había nada bueno en la T.V así que la apago, pasó la vista por toda la habitación y vio la estrella que, desde ayer, seguía en la mesa. Camino hacia el estante y miro una foto en particular, estaban sus padres sonrientes, abrasándola, detrás de ellos estaban un gran y hermosa árbol de navidad, la chimenea estaba encendida.

Esa fue la última navidad que pasaron juntos

Sus padres comenzaron a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana, solo se concentraban en eso y, curiosamente, siempre salían en navidad por su trabajo. Le habían prometido que esta navidad sería diferente, que estarían con ella como en los viejos tiempos pero…

No fue así

Dejo de mirar la foto y tomo sus llaves, una pequeña bolsa y salió de casa

Llego al centro comercial y miro a los cientos de personas que estaban caminando/corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de regalos, paso ágilmente por la gente hasta llegar a una biblioteca con un gran letrero en forma de libro

_Book Land_

Sonrió y entro a la librería. Había cientos de estantes con diversos libros de todos los colores, tamaños y grosores, este era su lugar favorito. Camino por los pasillos mirando los cientos de libros hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando: Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens, lo tomo y camino hacia el recibidor y detrás de este estaba una pequeña peli azul con lentes rojos leyendo un gran libro naranja.

_**Hola Levy-chan-**_ hablo alegremente llamando la atención de la pequeña lectora

_**Oh! Hola Lu-chan-**_ le contesto dejando el libro a un lado y sonriéndole a la rubia- _**¿Este es el libro que llevaras hoy?**_

_**Así es**_- le mostro el libro

_**Cuento de navidad eh, gran elección**_- sonrió y lo guardo en una bolsa pero antes anoto el nombre del libro y el de Lucy en una lista-_** Listo**_

_**Arigato Levy-chan-**_ sonrió

_**Y dime Lu-chan, ¿emocionada por la navidad**_?- sonrió de manera infantil pensando en los regalos

_**No mucho realmente**_- contesto ya que, sinceramente, no estaba emocionada

_**¿Por qué? No se suponía que pasarías el tiempo con tus padres**_- pregunto extrañada, Lucy solo se encogió de hombros

_**Tú lo dijiste, se "suponía"-**_ hiso comillas con los dedos cuando dijo suponía

_**¿A qué te refieres?-**_ No entendía lo que trataba de decir su amiga aunque estaba haciéndose una ligera idea

_**Tuvieron que irse, viaje de negocios-**_ suspiro con cansancio, sorprendiendo a su amiga

_**¿Entonces pasaras la navidad sola?-**_ decía sorprendida la peli azul

_**Así parece-**_ hablo con simpleza

_**Podrías pasarla con mi familia y yo**_- ofreció amablemente, Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza

_**No quiero molestarte-**_ dijo cortésmente, lo único que quería era dejar de hablar sobre eso

_**Sabes que eres como parte de la familia Lu-chan, jamás seria molestia**_- tomo sus manos y la miro tratando de convencerla de pasar las fiestas con ella

_**De verdad gracias Levy-chan pero no podría-**_ alejo sus manos y tomo el libro- _**ya tengo que irme a casa Levy-chan, cuídate y Feliz Navidad**_

Salió de la tienda dejando a la peli azul ahí, mirando la espalda de su amiga

Llego a casa y empezó a leer el libro hasta que se hiso de noche aunque ella por estar tan concentrada en el libro no lo noto pero cuando al fin lo hiso y miro su reloj: _11:07 _ya debía de dormir, se colocó su pijama y se recostó en su cama

**24 de diciembre- 1 día para Navidad**

La alarma sonó, movió un poco su mano y la apago, quito las mantas de ella y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, froto un poco sus ojos para quitarse el sueño, se levantó y camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Salió vestida con unos jeans rosas, una playera de manga larga gris holgada con la imagen un hada (símbolo de Fairy Tail) rosa, su cabello seguía húmedo y no tenía zapatos camino hacia su ropero y tomo una pantuflas blancas y una manta, bajo a la cocina, miro la alacena y tomo chocolate y malvaviscos, preparo un poco y fue al sillón, se cobijó y encendió la televisión mientras tomaba su chocolate.

Sobreviviendo a la Navidad

El Grinch

Expreso Polar

Mi pobre angelito

Finalmente decidió ver la última, daba un trago a su chocolate y después reía como loca al ver las múltiples caídas, los golpes con latas de pintura, la perilla caliente, realmente era muy divertido. Cuando la película término empezó la segunda así que decidió verla también, cuando finalmente termino fue a la cocina y miro el reloj: _02:03 pm _tomo un delantal, amarro su cabello y empezó a cocinar.

Después de varias horas tenia listo el pastel de chocolate, la ensalada, una cesta de pan, el puré, botellas de vino, pastel de frutas, aderezo, pastel de carne, filetes y, el platillo principal, el pavo.

No sabía porque había hecho tanta comida, quizás era porque tenía las cosas o tal vez porque quería una cena para una familia de verdad, para compartir. Miro el reloj: _11:58 pm, _se quitó el delantal y fue a la sala, encendió la TV. Escuchaba a la mujer plástica que conducía el programa

_**Estamos a un minuto de la navidad señoras y señores- **_hablo sonriéndole a las cámaras señalando un gran reloj detrás de ella

_11:59 pm unos segundos para navidad_

_**5…-**_ empezó a gritar

_**4…-**_ coreaban los demás del programa junto en ella, Lucy tomo –de quien sabe dónde- un poco de confeti

_**3…-**_ seguían la cuenta regresiva en la televisión

_**2…-**_ estaba atenta al reloj de la pantalla

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-**_ gritaron todos

_**Feliz Navidad…-**_ susurro arrojando el confeti sobre ella, se levantó y fue a la cocina a comer; no se terminó todo, era demasiada comida y como ella solo era una, había quedado casi toda intacta. Cuanto termino de comer miro el reloj _12:54 am_, salió de la cocina directo a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, no se molestó el ponerse la pijama, solo quería dormir, finalmente consiguió cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Pero una silenciosa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Un fuerte estruendo la despertó, miro su reloj: _2:26 am_ se colocó sus pantuflas, tomo un bate de su armario (para seguridad, padres desnaturalizados, no idiotas) y bajo sigilosamente hacia la sala que era donde venía el estruendo. Escucho una voz masculina

_**Ita~… pero que caída, no sé cómo el viejo lo soporta**_- decía la voz un poco adolorida, ella se asustó y apretó más el agarre del bate. Se armó de valor y le lanzo el bate, escucho un grito ahogado y como caía al piso. Camino hacia el cuerpo y quedo de piedra

Era un chico, más o menos de su edad, quizás un poco mayor, muy atractivo por cierto (cosa que la hiso sonrojar un poquito), de cabellos color ¿Rosa? ¿Fiusha? No, eran más como salmón, tenía una bufanda con cuadros blancos, un traje rojo donde el saco solo tenía una manga mostrando un brazo bien trabajado, un cinturón de piel con la hebilla dorada, un sombrero rojo con una bola de algodón blanca en la punta y en el borde tirada en el piso un poco lejos de su cabeza, botas negras, un costal azul y tenía los ojos en espiral

_**T-Tal vez m-me pase un poco**_- se dijo a si misma mirando la cara del chico, él se levantó de golpe asustando a Lucy y haciendo que retrocediera cayendo de espaldas- _**I-Ita…**_

_**¿¡Porque me golpeaste!?-**_ grito el chico sobándose el rostro_**- Realmente dolió**_

_**Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu-Qui**_- balbuceaba la rubia

_**¿Eh?-**_ no entendía nada

_**¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa**_!?- grito señalándolo tomando el bate de nuevo y a punto de golpearlo, otra vez

_**E-Espera, no soy malo**_- dijo mientras se cubría con sus brazos

_**Entonces dime quien eres-**_ no tenía planeado bajar el bate y la mirada de muerte que le daba no tranquilizaba nada el chico

_**S-S-Soy Natsu Claus**_- dijo rápido sin dejar de mirar el bate

_**¿Natsu Claus?-**_ dijo extrañada, volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente- _**¿Y esperas que te crea?**_

_**P-Pero de verdad soy Natsu Claus**_- alzo su gorro y se lo coloco- ¿_**Acaso no lo ves?- **_se señalo

_**Solo veo a un chico de pelo teñido, con ropa rara, en MI casa, que dice ser Santa Claus**_- decía indignada y mirando mal al chico

_**Yo no soy Santa Claus**_- dijo mirándola raro- _**Además mi pelo es natural**_

_**¡Lo admites!-**_ grito

_**Soy su hijo**_- aclaro el peli rosa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Lucy lo miro con cara de ¡¿WTF?!

_**¿E-Estas bien?-**_ pregunto Natsu preocupado por la expresión de la rubia

_**Tranquila Lucy, es el estrés**_- Natsu la miraba con cara de no entender- _**No hay nadie aquí, es tu imaginación, ve por leche a la cocina y cálmate**_

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, y como dijo, tomo leche tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada del peli salmón

_**Eres rara**_- dijo mirándola

Ella lo ignoro

_**Bicho raro-**_ le saco la lengua

Siguió ignorándolo pero tenía el ceño fruncido

_**Lucy es un bicho raro~-**_ canturreo al lado de ella

No lo soporta más y se giró hacia él, golpeo su rostro pero no muy fuerte

_**Se sintió como piel real-**_ dijo mirando su mano y luego a Natsu

_**Claro que se sintió así, soy real**_- se sobo un poco la mejilla

_**Dios…**_- respiro un poco y lo miro a los ojos- _**Digamos que eres real**_

_**Lo soy-**_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

_**No me interrumpas**_- aclaro su garganta_**- Como decía, si eres el hijo de Santa Claus ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**B-B-B-Bueno… yo…etto…-**_ se sonrojo de sobre manera- _**A-A-alegre… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Para alegrarte la Navidad**_

_**¿Alegrarme la Navidad?-**_ dejo el vaso de leche a un lado

_**Te he estado viendo los últimos días**_- dijo como si nada, luego noto lo que dijo y se puso rojo. A Lucy le dio un escalofrió

_**E-Eso sonó muy psicópata-**_ lo miro con ligero tic en la ceja

_**C-Creo que si-**_ desvió la miraba y vio la enorme cena que estaba en la mesa_**- ¡Comida!-**_ grito emocionado pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar un poco de la comida una suave mano golpeo la suya- _**¿Qué pasa?**_

_**E-esta fría-**_ dijo bajito pero Natsu la escucho

_**¿Fría?-**_ la miro y ella se sonrojo un poco

_**L-La comida, e-esta f-fría, d-déjame calentarla**_- tartamudeo sonrojada evitando la mirada del peli rosa

_**E-e-está bien**_- estaba igual de sonrojado que la chica- _**E-Esperare**_

Lucy tomo la comida y, como había dicho, empezó a calentarla (menos el vino, nunca calienten el vino, créanme no es bueno) Natsu solo la miraba un poco sonrojado

Si ella supiera

No estaba ahí para alegrar su navidad, bueno sí, pero la verdadera razón por la cual él fue a visitarla era… como decirlo. La había estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, 2 navidades para ser exactos, sonrió, recordaba a la perfección el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Se había colado a la oficina de su padre, le había quitado su celular y él iba a recuperarlo pero noto que la _Look at Dreams_* estaba encendida así que, como todo el joven curioso que es, decidió ver a las personas, fue muy divertido ver a los padres de un lado a otro comprando juguetes y a las señoras histéricas peleándose por ropa y adornos en oferta, sin querer presiono algunos botones poniendo el canal **753 **y ahí vio a la chica más bella del universo, a Lucy.

Podía pasar horas mirándola, todas sus expresiones y movimientos lo cautivaban, pero notaba algo más.

No era feliz

Siguió días mirándola hasta que su padre lo descubrió, lo curioso es que reacciono feliz, algo que él no se esperaba, Santa le dio una _Look at Dreams_ solo que un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero aun así era su regalo favorito, pasaba horas incluso el día entero mirándola, riéndose con ella, conociéndola,_ amándola._

Finalmente su padre lo había dejado verla pero con la condición de que primero entregarían los regalos y después lo dejaría en casa de la chica. El no dudo en aceptar

Y ahí estaba el, mirándola cocinar. Teniéndola tan cerca, como había soñado

_**Listo**_- dijo la rubia feliz poniendo la comida enfrente de él- _**Buen provecho**_

_**Gracias-**_ sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a devorar todo como si fuera una bestia, sin nada de modales, comida salía volando a todas partes, Lucy solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en un inicio para después sonreír con ternura hacia el- _**Esta muy bueno Luce, eres genial cocinando**_

_**G-Gracias, ¿Luce?-**_ pregunto confundida por el apodo

_**¿No te molesta? Es el apodo que te di, Luce **_– sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes- _**Es lindo… como tu**_

Ella se sonrojo de sobre manera, era como si pusieras en una licuadora el cabello de Erza, fresas, cerezas, pintura roja, rosas rojas, manzanas, la cara de una persona después de comer 20 chiles Jalapeños y los mesclaras, más o menos así era el color del rostro de Lucy en ese momento

_**G-G-Gracias-**_ tartamudeo mirando la mesa avergonzada

_**¿Tú no vas a comer?-**_ pregunto Natsu dejando de comer por un momento

_**No tengo hambre**_- hablo negando suavemente con la cabeza

_**Oh vamos**_- tomo un trozo de su pastel de chocolate con el tenedor y lo puso enfrente de ella- _**Solo un poco**_

Ella miro el pedazo de pastel, suspiro- _**Vale-**_ y se comió en trozo del tenedor un poco sonrojada

_**¿Por qué hiciste tanta comida?-**_ frunció un poco el ceño- _**Es demasiado para una persona**_

_**No lo sé-**_ sonrió

_**Será que…-**_ dijo mirándola fijamente

_**¿Que qué?-**_ pregunto curiosa por lo que diría el peli rosa

_**¿Sabías que vendría?-**_ dijo acusadoramente

Lucy rio un poco- _**Creo tu visita me tomo mucho por sorpresa pero… me alegra que hayas venido-**_Natsu se sonrojo- _**Es lindo pasar la Navidad con alguien**_

Y le sonrió, tenía los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. A Natsu le pareció muy Kawaii

Se aclaró la garganta- _**Y-Ya termine**_- llevo los platos al fregadero- _**Gracias por la comida**_

Ambos fueron a la sala y Natsu noto la estrella que estaba en la mesa

_**¿Por qué tienes la estrella ahí?-**_ la tomo- _**Debería estar en la punta del árbol**_

_**No alcanzo a ponerla-**_ dijo Lucy avergonzada- _**A-A-Además que importa s-si no tiene estrella el árbol, n-no se acabara el m-mundo**_

_**No pero la estrella es fundamenta en el árbol-**_ le hiso una seña para que se acercara más a él, ella obedeció- _**Toma**_- le dio la estrella y después se colocó detrás de ella

_**¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-**_ dijo nerviosa al sentir como el hijo de Santa Claus ponía sus manos en su cintura- _**Q-Quita tus manos de ahí-**_ decía sonrojada

_**Espera**_- y la alzo para que colocara la estrella y ella así lo hiso, después la bajo pero no la soltó, sino que seguía abrazándola y a ella no parecía incomodarle mucho- _**Ves que se ve mejor**_- le dijo al oído haciendo que se sonrojara ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado hoy?

_**Es muy lindo**_- sonrió tiernamente contemplando el árbol- _**Ahora que lo pienso Natsu, ¿No deberías estar entregando regalos?**_

_**Ese es mi padre y ya está hecho- **_contesto con simpleza

_**¿Tan rápido?, ¿creí que tomaba la noche entera?**_- cuestiono la rubia

_**Así era pero compro un trineo nuevo que dice que una maravilla, así que tarda mucho menos en entregar regalos**_- hablo apegándola un poco más a el

_**Ya veo**_- decía sin apartar la vista del árbol

Miraron un poco más el árbol para después empezar a hacer cosas navideñas, jugaron de todo, bailaron, bebieron (con moderación), se divirtieron como nunca. Ella sentía su corazón a mil por hora cuanto él tomaba su mano o rosaba su piel por accidente. Él se sentía en el cielo, poder tener esos momentos con la chica que amaba, lo hacían feliz.

Disfrutaron la compañía del otro hasta que fueron las _6:30 am_, era hora de despedirse

_**Ya debo irme Lucy-**_ dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos

_**¿Tan pronto?-**_ lo miro suplicante_**- ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?**_

_**Han pasado cuatro horas-**_ paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- _**Si no me voy ahora que todavía esta oscuro la gente me vera y…bueno, tu sabes**_

_**Lo entiendo-**_ bajo la mirada, él puso su mano en barbilla para que levantara el rostro

_**No quiero verte triste Lucy, solo sonríe si**_?-

_**Está bien**_- estaba a punto de llorar pero logro sonreír, con mucho esfuerzo, él sonrió con ella.

Camino hasta la chimenea pero antes tomo un regalo perfectamente envuelto del saco azul que traía, se lo dio a Lucy

_**Feliz Navidad Lucy-**_la abrazo

_**Feliz Navidad Natsu, Gracias… Gracias por todo-**_ correspondió al abrazo

Entro a la chimenea y muchos brillos azules lo rodearon, y unos segundos después desapareció, Lucy miraba la chimenea, suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro su regalo, decidió abrirlo

Se quedó sin habla

Era un globo de nieve, con la base azul y su nombre grabado en oro, dentro parecía el polo norte, todo era tan hermoso, incluso parecía que se movía.

Sonrió, hoy era la mejor navidad

..

..

..

..

**1 año después- 24 de Diciembre **

Había pasado un año desde aquella hermosa Navidad, nunca le dijo a nadie, quizás porque sabía que no le creerían o quizás… porque quería ese momento solo para ella. Cuidaba el regalo que le había dado Natsu, cuando sus padre regresaron su madre le pregunto sobre ese globo de nieve, ella mintió diciendo que lo compro cuando no estaban. Como los demás años sus padres habían salido dejándola sola, ella se pasó mirando la chimenea todo el día hasta que fueron las _12:00 am,_ estaba cabeceando hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta, decepcionada camino hasta la puerta y la abrió

Se quedó sin habla

Delante de ella estaba Natsu con pantalones vaqueros, una camisa roja que resaltaba sus músculos, una chaqueta de piel blanca, Converse negras y la misma bufanda que traía la otra vez-

_**¿Natsu?-**_ pregunto Lucy sin dejar de mirarlo

_**Hola Lucy**_- sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes- _**Volví**_

_**¡Natsu!-**_ se abalanzo a él y… lo beso. El peli rosa primero solo abrió hasta mas no poder los ojos, ella lo…lo…lo estaba besando, cuando salió del trance la abrazo por la cintura y correspondió el beso con gusto. Estuvieron dándose besos varios minutos, se separaban un poco para respirar y luego seguían, algunos eran tiernos, otros con más pasión pero no dejaban e besarse

Se extrañaban

Cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron a los ojos, los dos sonrojados

_**¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?-**_ decía Natsu tan rojo como un tomate

…_**Feliz Navidad-**_ le sonrió igual de roja que el

_**¿Eh?-**_ no entendió lo que quería decir

_**T-Tu regalo… Era tu regalo**_- sonrió avergonzada_**- A-Además yo…yo…T-T-Te**_

_**¿Qué pasa?-**_ le dijo el peli rosa haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara todavía mas

_**¡T-Te amo!-**_ dijo/grito Lucy cerrando los ojos, Natsu se sentía en el cielo

_**¿M-Me A-Amas?**_ – decía incrédulo, Lucy ya había inventado un nuevo tono de rojo, asintió y el abrazo fuertemente- _**También te amo, Lucy**_

Se separaron y volvieron a besarse.

Y esta, es la historia de Natsu Claus, así que ya sabes, si escuchas algo raro en la chimenea no tiene que ser necesariamente Santa, puede ser su apuesto hijo que quiere alegrar tu navidad, así que estate al pendiente.

_FIN_

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD LECTOREEEEEEESSSS! HOY ES 25 ASÍ QUE PASENLO CON SUS FAMILIAS, RIAN, COMAN, JUEGUEN, DISFRUTEN.**

**Estas casi 11 pag. Son mi regalo para ustedes espero les gustara**

**Look at Dreams* **es como un gran globo de nieve donde santa ve a los niños y a la gente

**Yuki-chan les desea… Merry Cristmas!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
